<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i saw life in you (it was coloured green) by honeypressed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217723">i saw life in you (it was coloured green)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypressed/pseuds/honeypressed'>honeypressed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>name, age, where do you live (i'm sorry if i come across a bit forward) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Clubbing, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Makeup, Making Out, Pet Names, high-tension scenes aha, references to nsfw things but it is never explicitly mentioned, they become each others home thats all i have to say, theyre so in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypressed/pseuds/honeypressed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisung hadn't been expecting to find everything he did in Lee Minho.</p><p>But he does. He finds beauty and excitement and softness with Lee Minho, and it's on one raining morning before he crosses the road to meet Minho that the world is bathed in green - and Jisung looks at Minho through emerald glasses. </p><p>(jisung hadn't been expecting to find life in lee minho, with lee minho.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>name, age, where do you live (i'm sorry if i come across a bit forward) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MINSUNG SEASON: Colourful Autumn 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i saw life in you (it was coloured green)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for @<a href="https://twitter.com/minsungseason/">minsungseason</a> with the colour inspiration of green!! here, i took green to mean life, like nature. therefore, jisung sees life in minho in various ways, from the natural way (in the picnic scene) to wild and fun times (like the club scenes) and then, finally, in the rain scene, as someone he wants to be with for the rest of his life!! </p><p>i would highly encourage you to read the first part to this fic, which is the fic entitled "you, who became my yellow" it will make a few things clearer as this fic is meant to be a continuation of that fic~ of course, you can read this fic as a standalone but i think having minhos perspective in mind as you read this would be cute too ^^ </p><p>huge thank you to cal (@<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendergloss/">lavendergloss</a> on ao3) for betaing and helping me come up with ideas for scenes!!!! i owe you so much please TAT im love u hehe</p><p>just would like to note that in the second scene (club scene) and fourth scene (baking/makeup scene) theres some implied nsfw/slight sexual content :D as always, i hope everyone enjoys reading!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For the first time, my empty heart felt the warmth of spring</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And a flower bloomed right in the middle </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(i think i can call this life)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung wakes up at eight on a bright Saturday morning. He hasn't woken up at this time on the weekend for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he is sure of it - but it is the nervousness in the form of fluttering butterflies that he went to sleep with that had woken him up at this hour. He takes a few moments to blink the sleep out of his eye then reaches for his phone, yawning as he sits up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's good that he had woken up early today, at any rate. He has some things to prepare for the picnic later with his senior from university - a </span>
  <em>
    <span>date, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he corrects himself, and just the thought that he's going on a date with his crush is enough for his cheeks to flush. Still, he doesn't allow himself time to sit there and blush. He gets out of bed, starts his day and thinks about what he needs to pick up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is the food he had placed an order for last night, and is going to pick up before the date; he's going to borrow a picnic blanket from Chan and he's sure he's got a big basket stored somewhere in his apartment, something he had received a New Year's gift in - he didn't think it would be useful in this way. It's the small things, he guesses, and tries not to be overly conscious of what he's going to where.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Should he dress nicely? Like formally? No - they're going on a </span>
  <em>
    <span>picnic, </span>
  </em>
  <span>not a date to some fancy restaurant. Besides, he was the one that told Minho to dress comfortably, so he should as well. He ends up throwing on a shirt and a jacket over that, with a comfy pair of jeans and some boots, just to keep his aesthetic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time he's ready and has made all his calls and confirmations to various people, it's inching close to ten already, and he's supposed to meet Minho at twelve. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Plenty of time,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jisung thinks to himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but I'll go out now in case anything changes at the last minute.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Changbin would laugh and point out how prepared he's being - much more prepared than say for example, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>exams</span>
  </em>
  <span> - but Jisung just wants their first date to go </span>
  <em>
    <span>well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He likes Minho a little bit too much for him just to flunk this date and go back to sulk. If the date doesn't end well, then he will at least have the comfort of knowing that he had tried his best to organise it. Making a final check of his pockets that he has everything that he needs, he steps out of his apartment and locks the door behind him with his picnic basket in hand, ready to start his preparations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First - to Chan's apartment for the blanket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's lucky that Chan lives just ten minutes away from him; it had been the reason why he actually got any homemade food in the first term when he just started university, and Chan had always extended help when Jisung needed it. Like now, with the picnic blanket. Jisung honestly thinks Chan has some sort of magic box with everything his friends could ever possibly need inside of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung doesn't take long to get there, and he spends a good few minutes bantering with Felix at the door, whining and trying to get in. Felix had moved in with Chan at the beginning of the year, and it had been heartwarming to see the little changes in Chan's apartment every time he came around for a visit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, here you go!" Chan pipes up, suddenly appearing from the kitchen and holding a huge red and white picnic blanket that's been neatly folded up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you!" Jisung cries, tackling Chan into a hug. "You're the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span> hyung, you really are."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I made something for you to take too," Felix adds, and before Jisung can so much as ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>why, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Felix presses a Tupperware box of cookies into his picnic basket and loads the blanket into it as well. "As a good luck gift! You mentioned before that Minho-ssi likes mint chocolate chip, so I tried to make cookies that taste like that. I hope the date goes well."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Good god, Jisung does not deserve friends that are so good to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's as if Chan and Felix know what he wants to say, so instead they shove him out of the apartment and tell him to have a fun time, and tell him to call them if he needs anything. Jisung thanks them, slightly teary-eyed, and makes his way to his next and final stop - to pick up the food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho hadn't specifically mentioned food he liked, but from the times they ate together, whether if it was just them or with other friends, Jisung had noticed he tended to gravitate towards savoury, spicy foods, and so his reasoning behind the foods he picked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He makes one trip to a chicken shop to pick up the half-and-half order of chicken, and then to another shop to pick up the </span>
  <em>
    <span>jajangmyeon</span>
  </em>
  <span> and fried rice, along with all the side dishes that came along with it. All in good time too, because when he finishes packing all the food into his basket, it's almost half past eleven with all the commuting and walking that he had to do, so he thinks it's just about right that he start heading to the gardens where their date is supposed to be held now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank goodness the weather is nice today,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jisung thinks to himself as he walks towards the local gardens, glad that the last shop is close to it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hopefully it won't rain while we're eating...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung grimaces at the thought of the rain ruining their picnic, and just has to cling on to the belief that the weather forecast is right and that it will only rain in the evening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a huge map of the gardens right at the entrance, so Jisung spends a few minutes looking at it when he arrives, and finally decides that he'll set the picnic up in the maple grove. It's autumn now, and he's sure the maple grove will look wonderful with it's red and yellow and orange, the perfect backdrop for a picnic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hurrying a little now, he makes his way over and picks a spot that's relatively flat and surrounded by a few of the trees, with a view of the lake that's right in front of him. It takes him just a few minutes to set everything up, rolling out the picnic blanket neatly and placing all the food on the blanket, leaving two space for them to sit side-by-side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he's sure that everything's ready, he fishes his phone to text Minho, hands slightly shaky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Minho-hyung]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[</span>
  <em>
    <span>12:08</span>
  </em>
  <span>] hyung, i'm in the maple grove of the park</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's trying to maintain his normal way of texting Minho, but he can't help but be a little nervous about everything, and the picture he sends Minho of the picnic spread is more than a little blurry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But - he doesn't even have time to worry about anything else, because Minho shows up in the next few minutes, surprising Jisung from behind. He's dressed comfortably and smiling brightly, and the redness of Minho's makeup matches the backdrop of the autumn leaves against him - Jisung feels close to tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They end up with more dessert than actual food to eat since Minho also brought some desserts from a cafe, but it doesn’t seem like either of them mind, not with how most of the food ends up being finished anyway and soon they’re laughing with each other, giggling at the visitors that try to get close to the ducks in the pond and run away when they are inevitably scared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho thanks him there then, for preparing everything, and Jisung laughs a little, surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did say I’d prepare everything, I asked you out on this date, after all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He isn’t expecting Minho to reply, just maybe a smile and another nod, but then he thinks he hears the word through a filter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Can I be the one to prepare for our date next, then?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung has to blink a few times before it really sinks in; Minho says it with such sincerity and excitement that Jisung can’t help but smile too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’ll be great,” He says, and hopes those words are of calibre enough to express his own returning feelings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho smiles, eyes bunched up and red adorning the crease of his eyes. Briefly, Jisung wonders what Minho would look like in the spring or the summer, with the bursts of colour in the garden all around them. Minho looks gorgeous, always, but he can’t help the sudden, strong thought of seeing Minho among the flowers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s later when Minho is lying down on the blanket, long hair splayed so that it almost touches the grass, that Jisung thinks Minho looks really pretty against the green of the grass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for today, Jisungie,” Minho says then, and his voice is bright. Pretty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung feels everything, all at once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The image of Minho against the green of the grass never leaves his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going through my closet?” Jisung asks amusedly, stepping out of the bathroom to see Minho rifling through his clothes, seemingly already having picked a few things and thrown them on his bed. “What do you need that you’ve forgotten?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Minho answers, not looking at him and still shuffling through the clothes hangers. “I just wanted to see if you had anything I could wear.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you already bring a change of clothes?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but that’s not the point.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Jisung agrees, and then disappears into the bathroom again to dry his hair. The heat of the hair dryer feels wonderful against his skin, and he tries not to think too much about how this will be the first time that they’re going to a bar </span>
  <em>
    <span>together</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>couple</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It will also be the first time their respective friends meet each other, and so Jisung’s also nervous about their respective friend groups integrating - but within the nervousness there is also excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you,” Minho says, stepping into the bathroom, already dressed up. “I just need to wash my hands before I start my makeup.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung can’t get any words out of his mouth; his eyes are busy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MInho had apparently settled on one of his button up tops, white with the words of a logo emblazoned across his chest, tucked into leather pants. The shirt isn’t quite buttoned all the way up, and it’s sheer enough to hint that Minho is wearing something </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span> underneath it, and JIsung closes his eyes, turns back to the sink, fingers gripping the edge of the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like what I’m wearing?” Minho asks, amused, and Jisung feels the physical urge to press his boyfriend against the counter and forget about going to the club at all. “Do you wanna know what I’m wearing underneath your shirt?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No thanks,” Jisung grits out, and feeling way too much all at once. “I’ll just won’t know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’ll find out later,” Minho murmurs in his ear, sweet and sultry, and Jisung turns around to press their lips together fiercely. His palms come down to smooth down Minho’s chest, intends to settle his arms around Minho’s waist like he usually does when he feels silk and lace beneath the sheer shirt, and he has to break away from Minho’s mouth for a moment, groaning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to end me,” Jisung says, pressing his thumbs into Minho’s waist, skin giving under the shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe tonight,” Minho returns, and pulls Jisung back in for another kiss. They stand like that, pressed close together in Jisung’s small bathroom for a few moments before Minho lets go of Jisung, smiling. “You should go change,” He murmurs, “before we’re late.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho is right - but Jisung kisses Minho twice before he backs away, out the bathroom and into the bedroom to change his clothes. He had already planned what he wanted to wear in his mind, so he sorts through his closet to dig out what he needs, noticing that Minho had replaced everything he took out before. His hand finally lands on the particular shirt he wants to wear, and he pulls it out, grabbing a pair of jeans while he’s at it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dressing is easy. Seeing Minho all dressed up is harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cropped shirt goes on easily and the jeans too; he pulls on a belt and adds several chains to it, movements easy and practiced. He’s rummaging through his vanity for jewellery when Minho emerges from the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, have you seen my…” Jisung begins, but then trails off when he straightens up to look at Minho because - Minho has bright green contacts in. “What?” Jisung squeaks, feeling completely thrown off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho giggles. “It’s been a while since I went out, so I thought I’d dress up more. What do you think?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Jisung replies, and in doing so making it abundantly clear that there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> going on inside his head. “Just - yes. Yeah, you look great.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect,” Minho says, eyes creased up in a smile, and Jisung won’t ever be able to forget this one moment. Minho - dressed up to the nines and green contacts in but smiling so softly it’s like he’ll break if he smiles any harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They share the vanity then, JIsung trying to find the specific pieces of jewellery that he wants to wear, and Minho sweeping eyeshadow and mascara onto his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to do your makeup?” MInho asks, once he’s capped his mascara, indicating he’s done with his makeup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung shakes his head. “I don’t think so. I’m not that good at doing it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do it for you then!” Minho says, perking up. “You should put some eyeliner on, you’d look hot as fuck.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I - what?” Jisung says, laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d look so hot with eyeliner! Look - I have this fluorescent green eyeliner, we could match! Green eyeliner and green contacts, won’t we look like such a couple?” Minho argues, picking up an eyeliner pen from his makeup bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… “Jisung trails off. The eyeliner pen does look really tempting, and he would be matching with Minho. They would look great together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should,” Minho says as if he can sense Jisung’s hesitance, and the way he’s approaching Jisung with his eyeliner isn’t exactly reassuring. “My hands are steady, you’ll look nice, and we can match!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The last time I drew eyeliner on myself I stabbed myself in the eye,” Jisung says, eyeing the pen in Minho’s hand apprehensively. “I appreciate that I’d look ‘hot as fuck’ with eyeliner but I would very much like to be able to see tonight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I’ll draw it on for you,” Minho says, waving the eyeliner pen around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... There is no way around this, is there?” Jisung says, sighing. “Fine, put your fluorescent eyeliner on me and we can match.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long for Minho to draw it on him. It’s as if he’s closing his eyes one moment, and the in the next, Minho is telling him to open his eyes and look in the mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” Minho asks, eyeliner pen still uncapped. “It looks nice, doesn’t it? And it’s gonna shine when we’re in the club when it’s dark!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung thinks he </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> look hot as fuck. “It looks great! You draw eyeliner so well, thank you baby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho grins, and then leans down again, eyeliner pen delicately drawing something in the outer corner of his left eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A flower,” Minho murmurs, concentrating as he forms the petals. “A flower in bright green. My flower.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung waits until Minho caps the eyeliner pen and puts it away - and then he tugs Minho into his lap. They can be a little late, he figures. No one will miss them if they’re a bit late.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spinach is stupid,” Jisung announces as he stands at the stove, frowning at the pot of boiling spinach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho looks up briefly from where he’s chopping onions. “What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know how spinach shrinks?” JIsung says, gesturing vaguely, “It’s so stupid! Why does it shrink? I swear we always buy like, so much spinach but when we cook it, it just shrinks! I -” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The spinach is boiling,” Minho says mildly, pointing at the pot. He watches Jisung yelp and lift the lid, swearing a little as the water overflows and causing a sizzling sound as it hits the hot stovetop. “And, yes I agree. Spinach is stupid.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their debate about spinach and the classification of the apparent intelligence of various types of vegetables takes them all the way through dinner prep, and they eventually sit down to a simple dinner of vegetable stir-fry, tofu and eggplant stew, and a spicy kimchi soup. The sounds of cutlery against porcelain bowls is doubled because of Minho’s presence in his tiny apartment, and it has only been a few months since they have gotten together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s almost like Minho has already moved in with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All around his apartment, there are traces of Minho left there. The pair of slippers that are for Minho; the extra toothbrush and towel in the bathroom; a second pillow on the bed and a set of pajamas in the wardrobe. More food in the fridge and polaroids and photobooth strips on the fridge; his apartment has become </span>
  <em>
    <span>theirs</span>
  </em>
  <span> in a few short months it feels almost like something has slipped into place, fitting perfectly where there was a space he didn’t know about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They wash up together and then the rest of the evening is spent lounging around and playing games. Minho is on their bed, spare blanket wrapped around him haphazardly while Jisung is on the couch, small studio flat meaning that they could always see each other. It is quiet but not lonely, and it feels warm not just in temperature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes a while before any one of them speaks up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want snacks?” Jisung asks, right as the clock strikes eleven. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho sits up from where he was lying on the bed, hair messy and hoodie ruffled. “We can go to the convenience store?” He offers, running a hand through his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Jisung agrees. Minho looks so soft; he drops a kiss on Minho’s forehead and they both straighten out their hoodies and sweatpants, stumbling to put their shoes on before heading out to the convenience store that’s just around the corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho’s hand is warm in his as they walk through the cold night in Seoul to get to the convenience store. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The neon lights of the streets shine around them, casting them in lights in regular intervals as they walk along the pavement, talking quietly in the peaceful night. It doesn’t take long for them to get to the convenience store, sneakers scuffing against the boundary of the pavement and the inside of the store. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside the convenience store, time always feels like it’s stopped, especially with how empty it is. The whirr of the heaters are the only sounds inside the store along with the tick of what sounds like a clock; they split up and head towards the aisles with their favourite snacks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung picks up two cartons of strawberry milk and a pack of chocopie, casting an eye around for the sour candies before realising he’s in the wrong aisle. Right at that moment, Minho appears at the end of the aisle, holding a bag of crisps and two packs of candies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got sour candies and milk sweets,” Minho says, shaking the bags in his hand. “Have you got everything?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung wonders when it had become so natural for them to know what each other liked to eat for snacks. “Yep. Let’s go pay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They use the self-checkout till instead of bothering the employee who is stocking one of the aisles, and they pause outside the convenience store to open their cartons of strawberry milk, jabbing their straws into it. The first sip is always too sweet, Jisung thinks as the saccharine flavour bursts over his tongue; it mellows out into something more pleasant, and when he turns to look at Minho, a different sweetness fills him instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go home,” Minho whispers, breath smelling like strawberry milk and his eyelashes cast green by the neon of the convenience store lights. He looks like something out of a dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Jisung murmurs, and he leans in, presses their lips together sweetly. He pulls away slowly, and he has the opportunity of seeing Minho’s eyelashes flutter slowly, casting pinpricks of green and white over the highs of his cheeks, painting his mouth a faint green. Minho always looks so undoubtedly lovely, but right now, in the dark night and green neon lights, he looks like something else entirely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Home?” Minho asks softly, and his lips pull into a soft shape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung thinks of how Minho had drawn a fluorescent green flower with eyeliner on his face months ago. He thinks of how Minho smiles at him now, mouth half-green and half-pink. He thinks of how his life has changed ever since that first date, all that time ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My life, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jisung thinks, and reaches down to take Minho’s hand in his.  </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>They are waiting for the honey chocolate cheesecake to harden in the freezer - and Minho is understandably bored. Amused, Jisung watches his boyfriend go from playing games, to staring at youtube, to whining at him, and then finally, to sitting down in front of the vanity mirror and sorting through his eyeshadow palettes with a determined look in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Jisung calls, phone held slackly in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m bored,” Minho replies, “so I’m going to try some makeup until we have to start dinner.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somewhere deep inside Jisung, he knows that Minho wearing makeup always ends up with them in bed - but he digresses. If Minho wants to do his makeup, he’s free to do so, and Jisung says as much, settling back onto the couch to play another one of his games, this time trying to focus on level-grinding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung becomes so focused on his games that he doesn’t notice Minho do his makeup, nor the particular shade that he chooses. He doesn’t see the sweep of Minho’s finger as he dabs eye primer on; he doesn’t notice the dip of the brush into the pan of lime-green eyeshadow; he doesn’t watch Minho’s eyes become outlined and hooded with lime and moss, eyeliner drawn close and smudged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t notice any of this until Minho comes and sits on his legs, demanding for his attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh - what?” Jisung asks, looking up, slightly disoriented - and he sees it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>eyes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, all made out in different shades of green and smoked out with dark eyeliner. Underneath his eyes are a different sort of green, sparkling and shimmering as he moves his face, and Jisung thinks he can’t breathe, not with his boyfriend looking like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” MInho prompts, smiling brightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho is fishing for praise, Jisung recognises, and decides he can indulge Minho on his birthday. “The prettiest,” Jisung says, and he means every word he says. “You do makeup so well, baby, make yourself even prettier than you are. The green looks so good on you!” He shifts Minho’s forward until Minho is sitting comfortably on his lap, and not on his legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Minho says, and Jisung can see the satisfaction in his eyes, the way he sits forward on his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung smiles, and then thinks about how happy doing makeup makes Minho. He comes to a very fast conclusion. “Teach me how to do makeup like you,” He says, determined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho giggles, and then they spend the whole evening together in front of the vanity. Slowly, Jisung gets the hang of drawing his eyeliner smoothly, and it’s not long before Minho is showing him how to blend eyeshadows colour, and when Minho swatches a sparkly golden colour over his skin, Jisung reaches for the palette with the pan of that colour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sunrise</span>
  </em>
  <span>’, the name of the pan reads, but Jisung looks over at the other colours. There are two rows of sparkly eyeshadows all in different colours, and they shimmer under the vanity lights. Dipping his finger into a pan named ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>moonshadow</span>
  </em>
  <span>’, Jisung swipes the bit of eyeshadow in the outer corner of Minho’s right eye, smudging it there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sungie?” Minho asks, laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty,” Jisung replies simply, and he watches as Minho’s laughter softens into something sweeter, more precious. There is just a few inches of space between them, and it doesn’t take much for them to lean in together - easily, naturally - and their lips press together. Their forearms and fingers and hands are messy with eyeshadow and eyeliner and glitter, but it doesn’t stop them from holding each other’s hands, coming together once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to go make dinner,” Minho whispers against Jisung’s mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They don’t move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They do, eventually, when the night darkens and they get hungry and the timer for the cheesecake goes off, indicating that it should be well frozen by now. Dinner consists of Minho’s favourite takeaway foods - it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> his birthday, after all - but it’s the cheesecake that they’re waiting for, and when all the dishes are cleaned and cleared away, they get the cakes out of the freezer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like in the video, they had made two little honey chocolate cheesecakes. Slowly, Minho tugs the baking mold up and free of the cheesecake, aided by the plastic cake collars. It looks - gorgeous. The alternating layers of honey yellow and dark chocolate gives it a charming look, and they both can’t stop cooing over it even after they have taken more than their fair share of pictures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make a wish, baby,” Jisung says when they’ve turned the lights off and lighted the candle on one of the cakes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho nods, closes his eyes and puts his hands together. His lips move soundlessly, and Jisung only watches on, enamoured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Done!” Minho says abruptly, opening his eyes again. He grins, and then leans forward to blow the candle out, both of them clapping in excitement. Sure, Minho had celebrated his birthday last week with all of their friends, but this is their own celebration, something personal only they get to share - it helps that they had made the cake themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, love,” Jisung says once more when the lights have been turned on. The cake is cut and there is soft music playing in the background; it feels so much like home whenever Minho is around, and sometimes Jisung forgets Minho hasn’t actually moved in with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Minho says, voice as soft as his, and there is both cake and love at the corner of his mouth. “I love you, honey.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Jisung returns, with equal affection. There is still green on Minho’s eyelids, and the thought occurs to him that his life wouldn’t be his if Minho was not in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sweetness of the cheesecake dissolves on his tongue, and he decides not to think about it. He has Minho in this life, and he will love him as much as the world will let him.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>late</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s not exactly something new, but he’s been working on trying not to be late to anything that he’s attending, but this time, it’s not quite all his fault that he’s late. Sure, he had left the house two minutes after what Maps had recommended to him, but the moment he stepped out and looked at the sky, he had doubled back into the building and legged the stairs up to his apartment to grab the first umbrella next to his door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then - the subway was held up. One thing or another about not wanting the terminal to be too crowded, and it wasn’t like that was in his control. He can’t even text Minho to tell him that the subway has been held up, and it is already ten to eleven, a little past the time they had agreed to meet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Jisung hisses under his breath, “let’s get </span>
  <em>
    <span>moving</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The subway eventually starts moving again, and as expected, right as it pulls into the station and he gets signal again, his phone starts buzzing with messages from Minho. Jisung can’t help himself, smiles when he sees the sticker that Minho sent him; he replies as he walks up the stairs, and then tucks it into his back pocket when he emerges from the station. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It has just started to rain. As people rush out from the station on both of his sides, Jisung shakes open his umbrella and lifts it, casting the world in front of his eyes a slightly more green colour. This umbrella had been a resigned purchase by the both of them, as they had intended to buy a transparent white umbrella, but the store ran out of them, and they were too much in need of an umbrella to wait - the transparent, lime green umbrella was the only available option to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now that he thinks about it, he really likes this green umbrella. Everything just looks… </span>
  <em>
    <span>nicer</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he lowers his umbrella and looks at the world with green. The world looks softer, brighter, and more welcoming. A lot like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Minho</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he supposes, and comes to a halt at a set of traffic lights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can see Minho across the road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho is wearing a fluffy white sweater, but under his umbrella, it’s tinted slightly green and makes Jisung smile. Or perhaps it is just from seeing Minho that makes him smile; that is entirely possible and to this day, just seeing Minho never fails to lift his spirits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The traffic lights move from yellow to green, and as he starts walking across the pedestrian crossing, the shallow puddles that are forming on the streets reflect the brightness of the green lights, bathing the world in lime for a few seconds - including Minho. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby,” Jisung starts, and then that is all that he can say. Right now, Minho reminds him of that one night when they went out to get snacks from the convenience store around the corner, and his mouth had been half-green and half-pink. The feelings in his heart has multiplied by tenfold since then, and they all threaten to collect on the tip of his tongue, spilling out as soon as he parts his lips to speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I waited fifteen minutes for you,” Minho says, lips drawn into a soft moue even as he shuffles closer to Jisung until they’re pressed together under the transparent-green umbrella, one umbrella handle away from every point of their bodies touching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I went back home to get this umbrella after I left, and the subway was stalled for a bit,” Jisung replies, and he lifts a hand to cup Minho’s cheek; it’s cold. “That’s why I was late.” He hears Minho say something about going into the coffee shop, but he presses the umbrella into Minho’s hand first, shedding his jacket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need your jacket,” Minho protests as Jisung puts his jacket around him, pulling it tight and then taking the umbrella back from Minho’s cold, cold hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Jisung says, and then guides them towards the coffee shop, aware that they have maybe twenty minutes before Minho has to go back to teach another class at the dance studio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stand in line, discussing what to get as they stare intently at the display of cakes and pastries in the case. They eventually decide on getting two croissants, a layered pandan cake that is the seasonal special, and two cold americanos. They didn’t exactly have time to wait for a hot lunch with both of them having places to rush to after their quick lunch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was class this morning?” Jisung asks, vaguely remembering Minho getting up early this morning and kissing him goodbye when he was still in bed and very much half-asleep. “You left so early today.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was good!” Minho says, voice lilting up in his typical tone of enthusiasm. “Everyone came prepared and practised, so we got further along the choreography than I expected - I might even have more free time this week if this keeps up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung perks up at the mention of Minho having more free time, and soon their croissants are finished, and coffee cups half empty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rain outside stops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna try this first?” Jisung offers after snapping a few pictures of the gorgeous cake, layered pale green and white. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It smells so good,” Minho sighs, and picks up a fork, slicing off the edge neatly. Jisung takes a bit of the cake too as Minho eats, and they both exclaim in delight at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s so good!” Jisung cries, fork waving about in his excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>taste</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Minho says, almost dreamy, and they both immediately go back in for another bite, savouring each one. They both agree that they’ll have to ask when the seasonal special ends, because they need to come back and have this again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twenty minutes passes fast, and soon the cake is just about finished too. It is almost time for them to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you at home?” Jisung asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho smiles, and then leans in to press a kiss against JIsung’s cheek, still soft after all this time. “Of course. We’ll have dinner together then too. See you, honey - I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JIsung’s heart warms instantly. “I love you too, baby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho disappears out the door, and Jisung sinks his fork into the last bit of the layered pandan cake. Thinks about the pages and pages of apartment listings they had collated together over the past month. Thinks about the appointment with the estate agent next weekend. Thinks about when Minho had cried when Jisung gave him another set of keys to the small studio apartment they had always called home since the beginning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mostly, he thinks about Minho that has become his green. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(his life.)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://t.co/GEEooJxrU9?amp=1/">here</a> (2nd slide) is the shirt minho wore to the club, thank you to cal for showing me the shirt!! whatever he was wearing under that shirt is between me and god :) the lyrics at the beginning of the fic is adapted from jisung's 'close'! </p><p>here is my <a href="https://yeongwonlino.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/yeongwonlino/">Twitter</a>, i hope everyone has a great day!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>